Saturday Mornings
by silversinkingdestiny
Summary: A short, fluffy fic about why Nero loves Saturday mornings.


**Author's notes:** This pairing is based on an RP I was in awhile back where characters were trapped in Traverse Town. Nero and Roxas met and fell in love. This story is set after they found their way out of Traverse Town and Roxas went to live with Nero in Fortuna (and that's the really, REALLY short version). This is just a short, fluffy little fic dedicated to my love for this pairing. And, as usual, Nero belongs to Capcom and Roxas belongs to Square Enix/Disney.

* * *

Saturday mornings. Nero loved Saturday mornings. Granted, he was starting to become more and more fond of mornings since his trip to Traverse Town and back. There was something about waking up to find Roxas curled up against him, looking completely at peace, that made waking up just a little early worth it. Generally, Roxas would sleep only a little bit longer, waking up shortly after he did with a sleepy yet content look as he greeted him. They'd lay there, stalling getting up for a little while, cuddling and talking before deciding to get their day started, which usually included both of them heading out to the church to collect their daily assignment for the Order. Nero had never liked mornings before he was taken from Fortuna and arrived in Traverse, which usually included him waking up late, jumping through the shower, throwing on some clothes and downing an energy drink as he rushed out the door, but since he'd returned it was becoming more and more clear to him that mornings had become something more special now that he had Roxas.

Nero loved mornings in general, but Saturday mornings were the best out of all of them. Nero usually got weekends off, which meant he and Roxas could lay in bed for as long as they wanted, staying in each other's arms. Hell, sometimes they didn't even have to get up at all, and some days, if they were feeling particularly lazy, they didn't. However, one of the even bigger reasons he loved Saturday mornings came after he'd bought a smaller TV to put in the bedroom.

Saturday morning cartoons.

Really, when it came down to it, they were both just big kids and while they had the very grown-up task of keeping Fortuna safe from it's demon problem, they both enjoyed simple things like that. Why be in such a hurry to grow up anyway, right? They had the rest of their lives to grow up.

Besides, just the cartoons themselves weren't the _real_ reason Nero loved them, and Saturday mornings so.

He'd wake up to the sound of his husband's laughter, the blond unsuccessfully trying to keep it down in order not to wake him. It was a wonderful sound to wake up to. Roxas would usually wake up before him on a Saturday, right around the time that the cartoons would start, grabbing the remote from the nightstand and turning on the TV, but turning down the sound slightly. However, even with this precaution, Nero usually heard the TV and Roxas's laughter and woke up anyway. He didn't mind. In fact, he was glad for it. It brought moments that Nero wouldn't have ever wanted to miss and wouldn't trade for anything.

Sometimes, Nero would keep quiet after he woke and watch Roxas, through half-lidded eyes, still pretending to sleep as he kept an eye on him. Taking in every laugh, every smile, the blond just looking naturally carefree and content. When Roxas smiled it lit up the entire room, and that alone was worth the world to Nero, glad to see the person he cared about most of all looking so happy. After watching Roxas for awhile, he'd usually sit up, and Roxas would usually greet him by curling up against him, and they'd both lay there, watching and laughing at what was on TV.

And that's why Nero _really_ loves Saturday mornings.

This Saturday was no different. Nero woke to cartoonish sound effects on the television, and the sound of Roxas giggling at a particularly funny moment in the show. A small smile took over his lips as he opened his eyes, watching Roxas for a few moments. He looked happy. Everything was right in the world.

Eventually, Nero sat up slightly, shifting onto his elbows, and Roxas looked over, giving him a small, but bright smile. "Good morning." The blond greeted him. "Did you sleep well? Sorry if I woke you up..."

Nero gave Roxas a smile. "Good morning. It's okay. It's a good way to wake up." He replied softly. Roxas responded by giving him another smile, scooting closer to Nero as he sat in bed, returning to watching his cartoons. Nero put an arm around him and watched with him as a particularly funny moment happened. Roxas began to giggle pretty hard, starting to fall back onto the bed in his laughter. Chuckling himself, Nero sat up further and caught Roxas, pulling him close, cuddling him as they both laughed. "Gotcha." He said with a grin. That would always be the case. He'd always catch him whenever he fell. Even when it was just the two of them in bed.

Nero leaned back against the headboard, Roxas resting against his chest as he placed a soft kiss on the blond's forehead. They both laid there, laughing here and there at funny parts in the cartoons, sometimes giving their own commentary, especially during the commercials. Every once in awhile, they'd exchange a small kiss and an 'I love you'. The both of them would stay that way for the rest of the morning, cuddling in each other's arms, just happy to be in each other's company, watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Nero couldn't possibly ask for anything more.


End file.
